Whatever It Takes
by SandyInuKag2643
Summary: Stupid Inuyasha! Always going to see Kikyo, we were having so much fun too!" "Kagome, where are you, Kagome!" "Just you wait, he'll come and save me and you'll be dead!" "NOOOO, INUYASHA! Dont't leave me! NOOO"


**WHATEVER IT TAKES**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse.

* * *

Everyone was having a good time. They were just laughing and goofing around. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who for once was actually in a good mood. She smiled one of her special smiles, the ones only he got (too bad he didn't notice that). He returned a smile/smirk to her. _I really don't think that he knows how to just smile, _she thinks to herself and smiles even wider. But as quick as it came it was gone.

Inuyasha looked up to the sky, sensing something. He looked at Kagome whose smile had fallen slightly, and took off, not even bothering to care about the look on her face when he left.

The rest of the group looked at each other a little confused. Then they looked where Inuyasha had just been looking when he left. What they saw made every single one of them cringe, Kagome most of all. _She_ was back and that only meant one thing, disaster! Kagome had been through this to many times to just sit back and wait for _her_ Inuyasha to come back, so her rationality went out the window!

"I'll be back later guys," she said with a fake, yet not so fake smile.

"All right Kagome, but be careful! You know this forest has lots of demons in it and if Inuyasha's with..." Sango stopped in mid sentence not wanting to hurt Kagome anymore than she had already been hurt.

Kagome just nodded and walked off slowly so that they wouldn't see her walk in the same direction as Inuyasha. But once she was out of sight, she took off like a bat out of hell. She needed to see what was going on with the two of them, but then again she really didn't. But to her ignorance was not bliss, especially when it came to Inuyasha's and Kikyo's relationship!

As soon as she was gone, the others were able to talk freely.

"I can't believe he looked at her like that, saw her face, and still went anyway!" Sango said angrily.

"I would have to agree with you on that, my dear Sango. But you know as well as I that Inuyasha isn't as knowledgeable in that area as we are," Miroku stated. SLAP "What was that for?!"

"You being your lecherous self, monk!" Sango said icily. "And I'm not as knowledgeable as you are, _my dear monk_," She said mockingly. "No one is or will ever be!"

"But Sango, you must know by now that you are really the only one for me!" Miroku said, reaching his hand over to Sango's butt.

"Hiraikotsu!" she yelled, knocking Miroku unconscious. "Ha, that'll teach him, well maybe."

"_It was worth it," _he thought while unconscious.

* * *

_Kagome_

_He is so in for it this time! How could he just look at my face and ignore it like that?! I hate him so much right now, he's such a baka! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!! 'No, you don't, you know you don't. He just made you a little upset that's all.' Wait, who the heck are you? 'Well let's see here, I'm in your head and you are the only one who can hear me. So my guess would be your conscience, stupid!' Hey, don't call me stupid! 'What else am I going to call you? You say you hate Inuyasha. Well if you do, then why are you going to look for him?!' Well...I'm not, that's it, I'm not. I'm just taking a nice walk! 'Really, then why are you looking up at the sky every few minutes and following __**her**__ soul collectors?' Umm... 'See, you can't fool me, I'm you!' Fine, whatever, now shut up so I can concentrate. Now, where is he?_

* * *

_Inuyasha and Kikyo_

"Kikyo, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked

"Nothing, I am fine. Why do you ask Inuyasha?" Kikyo replied calmly.

"I don't know, you just look upset." Inuyasha lied. He really just came to see if she had some new information on Naraku. Personally, he wanted to get back to the group and have some more fun.

"I am fine, as I said before. You may leave, Inuyasha." she said, before she almost fell, but was caught by Inuyasha. Now, to anyone just happening upon them, it would look like they were hugging. However, that was so not the case. He looked into her eyes and knew something was wrong.

"You lied, something's wrong, what is it?" he asked.

"I just need more souls that is all. And you lied as well, Inuyasha, so do not accuse me!" she said, showing a little anger, but not too much.

"Keh, fine. Sorry, I was worried! I should know better, that you don't need anyone to care for you!" he said with anger, and not afraid to show it.

"Inuyasha, do not speak to me that way! Now, go back to where you came from." She turned and walked away.

* * *

_Kagome, a few minutes earlier_

_What...What is he doing? Why is he hugging __**her**__? I...I can't deal with this! How could he do this to me!_ She ran off crying missing the heated words between the ex-lovers.

Now she was running to the well. She didn't care that she didn't have any of her things. She just couldn't be here anymore! She had to go home, where she couldn't get hurt, where everything was safe. But when she got to the well, she couldn't bring herself to jump down into it. She didn't know why though. So instead she just wandered through the forest, trying to convince herself to leave this world, Inuyasha's world, far behind.

_He doesn't like me, he doesn't care. It's always Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! 'If that's so true, then why is he always saving and protecting us, huh?' Because I'm the __**shard detector **__and that's all. And if I get hurt, who would he get? 'Oh really, I'm sure that's it. If he really just wanted a __**shard detector, **__he could just as easily ask Kikyo. No, he keeps you around for another reason.' Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's what you think. 'No actually that's what you think, hun.' You know what? Shut up, you... _SNAP._ Did you hear that? Of course you did, never mind. _RUSTLE, RUSTLE.

"Is someone there?" she asked. Why didn't I listen to Sango about the demons and bring my bow and arrows? _Wait, it could be Inuyasha. Yeah, that's it. He's just trying to scare me that's all._

"Inuyasha, is that you?" she asked the darkness. Still no answer. She looked around for anything that moved, but saw nothing. And by then, it was too late! She felt hot breath on her neck, and when she went to turn around...

Too bad she didn't know that if she would have screamed, she was close enough to camp for Inuyasha to hear her.

* * *

_Inuyasha A little earlier_

_Kagome's going to sit me to my death! I should've just stayed with them, instead of going off after Kikyo. How could I be so stupid? 'Well, you're always stupid, stupid! You aren't really good with this whole love deal.' Who the hell are you, and why am I talking to you?! 'Well, let's think about that for a second. If I'm in your head and talking to you, then I must be...oh I don't know...your CONSCIENCE!' You don't have to be so mean, Kami. 'I'm you, you're always mean.' I am not! Now shut up so I can think of a good lie to tell Kagome. 'Now why would you do that, it's not like she doesn't know where you were.' I know, but I can't just go back to camp without a good reason for leaving. I mean lately the only reason I've been going to see Kikyo is to get information about Naraku and that's all. I really don't know why, though? 'I do and you do too. You just won't admit it to yourself. You're acting all professional with Kikyo because you've fallen for Kagome!' I have not! 'Yes, you have! I would know, I'm inside your head all day long. I know that you think about her a lot more than you used to.' I do not! Now shut the hell up, I'm almost at camp._

He walked into camp and only saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala. _Where was Kagome?!_

"Hey, where's Kagome guys?" he asked trying to hide his worry with his normal rough and tough manner.

"She left shortly after you. You didn't see her?" Sango asked, a little worried herself.

"No, why would I? It's not like I knew she was out alone. And why did you let her go out on her own? It's dark and there are demons everywhere!" he said angry more at himself than anyone else. And that's when he spotted it. "You let her leave without her bow and arrows? What's wrong with you people?" he yelled.

"Well Inuyasha, if you wouldn't have gone off on your own to see KIKYO, this wouldn't have happened!" Sango yelled back.

"Everyone, relax! We'll just all go looking for her, how's that?" Miroku said being the most rational of the group at the moment.

"Yes, great idea Miroku." Sango said "Miroku and I will go this way, pointing to the right. Shippo and (a transformed) Kilala will go that way, pointing to the left. And YOU will go look around by the well. If I know Kagome, she's probably thinking about going home or is already there. Well, I hope anyway."

And with that they all left to do their tasks. Everyone except Inuyasha, who stayed behind to look around and sniff for something, anything.

He looked all around, trying to see if he could spot her with his stronger demon senses. But, to his dismay, there was nothing. No smells, no sounds. It was very quiet tonight. Maybe a little too quiet for him. So he decided to leave when he noticed her things. All of it, her books, bookbag, and the shards! _She wouldn't go home without that stuff. Where could she have gone? Nothing better happen to her or I'll never forgive myself!_ He thought.

He walked to her bookbag and started to look through it. _If she found me in here, she'd kill me!_ He smirked at the thought, but continued anyway. He found books and more books, some Ramen, a first aid kit, and some clothes. When he got to the bottom, he found a crumpled piece of paper with lots of words on it. He uncrumpled it and read it. (Yes, Inuyasha could read, but he'd never admit it to anyone.) The paper had lyrics to "Whatever It Takes" by Lifehouse. Once he read it over, he understood that she felt that this song had something to do with their relationship (not really though, she just wrote his name and some comments about them on it). He read it a few more times until he had it memorized. _When I find her, I'll let her know that I'll do whatever it takes to be with her! _He thought determinedly.

That's when he was pulled out of his thoughts by a new smell. Well, not new, but one that wasn't there before. He sniffed harder. _No, it can't be!_ _Yes, I knew she'd come back, _he smiled. But as soon as it came, it was gone. Not only that, but there was another new scent.

"Nooooooo!" Inuyasha yelled. And then he started to run as fast and as hard as he could.

* * *

_Kagome_

After being caught, the demon started to drag her to his home. But she wouldn't go quietly.

"Let go of me you, baka!" Kagome yelled. "Let me go before my boyfriend comes!" _Sure, it was a lie, but she didn't have anything else. And what possessed me to say boyfriend anyway? I'm mad at him, that baka! '_ _Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that!' Well, I am! 'Yes, but you also know that he's probably looking for us. You know he gets worried when we're gone too long.' Yeah, but he still has to be with Kikyo. I mean their meetings aren't that short. 'Have faith Kagome, Inuyasha will always come. He promised to protect us!' _

"Shut up, you annoying wench! No human can defeat me!" he said with a laugh.

"Well then, how bout a half-demon?" she smirked.

The demon looked at her with a disgusted expression. He couldn't take her talking and squirming anymore so...

"Yeah, I see your w..." Her sentence died as the strong hand of the demon hit her head, making everything go black.

When Kagome awoke next, she was in a small lit cave. It didn't have much, but what it did have scared her.

"Shit!" she breathed. _Wow, Inuyasha's really rubbing off on me. _She smirked.

"So, I see you finally woke up, you measly wench!" he cackled.

"Don't call me that, you baka!" She yelled.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I think it's time to have some homemade human soup, my mother's recipes, of course!" He laughed. "What do you think?" His eyes became bigger with a look of desire.

All she could do was pray for someone to come. Well, Inuyasha particularly, but still. _Help me, please! Help me, Inuyasha!_

* * *

_Inuyasha_

He smelled her and whatever demon took her on the wind. It wouldn't take him long to find them. He just hoped it wasn't too late! _'Don't think that way stupid!' Oh shut up, I'm busy. _he growled to himself.

The scent of Kagome was mixed with fear and a little sadness._ I wonder why she's sad? 'Do you even have to ask?' What do you mean? 'Yo dummy, wasn't it you who left camp to see Kikyo?' Yes, but... 'She probably followed us there and saw something.' Wait. Kagome smells different, again. No fear or sadness, just...nothing. Why, that mangey little demon knocked her unconscious!_

_I'll get him for this! _He yelled to himself. _**'Help me, please!' **__What did you say? 'I didn't say a thing.' But, I heard, oh nevermind. __**'Help me, Inuyasha!' **__Kagome? 'Kagome!'_

"I'm coming Kagome, just hold on!" he screamed, as he flew by the trees, on his way to rescue her.

* * *

_Kagome_

"No one's coming, my sweet," he said dripping with humor.

"He'll come, you can count on it," she said with no hesitation.

"Yeah, right. He'll never find us. And if he does, he'll be too late," he chuckled.

"Oh, really?" came a gruff voice from behind him.

"INUYASHA! I knew you'd come!" Kagome yelled with joy.

"Keh, of course, wench! So, you ready to die demon?!" Inuyasha asked.

"So this is your 'boyfriend,' huh?" the demon smirked. "No young, small hanyou is going to defeat ME!"

_Boyfriend? Did she really say that? 'Focus!' Oh yeah, right. _

"Really? Well, get ready then. Because I'm not just some normal hanyou!" Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and it transformed. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Nooooooooo!" the demon screamed in horror.

And then there was quiet, until...

"Inuyasha, thank you!" A relieved/happy human girl squealed while running to him and giving him a hug. He hugged back, but was still caught a little off guard. "I prayed and hoped you'd come."

"Yeah, I know. I told you I'd always protect you."

"I know, but...wait what do you mean you knew?"

"I heard you in my head when I was coming to save you."

"You did, really?!"

"Yes. Why would I lie, stupid?" He sighed. "You're ok right, Kagome? He didn't hurt you or anything?"

"Yes, I'm ok. Thanks to you!" She smiled.

"Good. But why the hell were you out on your own in the first place?" he asked with worry and a little irritation in his voice.

"I umm...well," she said slowly.

"Come on, spit it out already," he said. _'Inuyasha, shut up. We don't want to piss her off. We just saved her, relish in it. You baka!'_

"Inuyasha, I'm really not in the mood to argue with you about this. So can we just forget it?"

"No, we can't!" Inuyasha replied determinedly. _'What the hell are you doing?'_

"Really, can we just talk about it later. If it's that important to you." She replied exhaustedly.

"Kagome, please just tell me."

"Fine, I was by the well. I was trying to convince myself to go home and forget what I had just seen." Kagome said angrily.

'_See, I told you see saw something bad.' Shut up!! _"Kagome, are you talking about seeing me with Kikyo?" he asked with a little apprehension in his voice. He knew what she was going to say, but he just had to let it sink in. Then maybe he'd finally get it through his thick skull that Kagome cared for him and that he cared for her just as much.

"YES, of course I am! I saw you hugging her, Inuyasha! And I just couldn't take the pain anymore."

"I...we...I mean, she and I...wait, pain?" _'Yes, that was a very well put together sentence_. _Now, she's really going to believe you when you tell her it was nothing.' Man, would you just shut up. You're really not helping!_ "You know what, screw it. Kikyo wasn't feeling well and I was asking her about it. She wouldn't tell me anything, 'til she almost fell. That's probably what you saw. I was just catching her so she wouldn't fall. OK? Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, all right I guess. I mean, it's not like I was jealous or anything. I guess I'm good now. Thank you for telling me, Inuyasha. You could've lied, but you didn't. Thank you. And never mind about the pain, it was nothing." She gave him a small, but warm smile.

"Yeah, of course Kagome. I'm sorry this had to happen though. I mean lately I've b..." Inuyasha was cut off.

"Aww, how very sweet!" the not- so- dead demon said.

"Wait, I thought I killed you!" Inuyasha said in surprise.

"Ha! What did I say before? No weak hanyou who is in love with a human girls can kill me!" He smirked.

"Well then, I'll just have to try harder then!" Inuyasha replied with confidence, ignoring the part about "in love with a human girl."

But before he could even pull out Tetsusaiga, the demon had already punched and clawed Inuyasha in the stomach, splashing Kagome with blood because of her close proximity to Inuyasha and the fight. Even with that big of a hole, Inuyasha still had to fight and protect Kagome. It didn't matter to him if protecting her caused him to die, just as long as she was safe. So as usual he pushed Kagome back behind him and started to fight. He was weak, but very determined. _I guess I really have fallen for Kagome,_ he thought.

But he was brought back to reality with even more pain. The demon had taken the chance to attack Inuyasha when he wasn't looking. More blood was coming out and Inuyasha couldn't stand anymore. He was losing blood fast and even his hanyou body couldn't keep up with it.

Kagome was going crazy. _This is all my fault. Inuyasha shouldn't even be here. If I hadn't been kidnapped, he wouldn't be in so much pain!_ _'Hun, he's fighting and protecting us because he cares about what happens to us. Inuyasha is strong. He can make it.' I hope so. _But she spoke too soon.

Inuyasha was leaking blood all over the place. He was going fast. And the demon was coming closer and closer to giving the final blow. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, seeing she was safe and somehow pulling energy from that. He kneeled and as the demon came at him he took his shot.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" he shouted. And then he collapsed to the floor.

The demon was knocked out, for now.

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you're going to be ok. You've been through worse. Heck, I've seen you look worse." She said trying to lighten the mood, but failing miserably.

"Kagome, I'm sorry...I...couldn't save you." he said, breathing hard.

"No, Inuyasha, you did. You did save me! Inuyasha, you can't die on me!" she cried, hugging him tightly, but not so tight as to hurt him.

"Kagome, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I really didn't think you cared so much about a worthless hanyou like me. But I see now that...I...I...I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha smiled slightly and closed his eyes, breathing his last breath with the one he truly loved holding him close.

"INUYASHA, NOOOOOOO! No, no, no, no! YOU can't die on me. I LOVE YOU, TOO!! Come back!" Kagome closed her eyes and huge tears sprang from her eyes, coming down like rain.

"Aww, what a touching moment! If you want, I can kill you too so you can be with him," the demon smirked and started to laugh.

Kagome stood up, looking as menacing as ever. Looking from Inuyasha to the demon, she said, "If you were smart, you wouldn't have done that. Now, I have to kill you!"

"Oh, really? That's what lover boy over there said, and see how that turned out for him. But if you really want, you can die fighting like him." He laughed, getting ready for the kill.

Kagome smiled a very scary smile, "That's what you think." She closed her eyes and started to glow a pinky- purple color. All she could hear when she was fully engulfed in the light was the terrifying screams of the demon. _This time he isn't going to come back._ She thought.

Once that was over, she ran to Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha, please come back. I need you. PLEASE!" With that said, she kissed him softly and lovingly on the lips.

All of a sudden, she started to turn that pinky- purple color again. Her hands were on Inuyasha's chest, trying to cling to some hope that maybe he was ok. She and Inuyasha started to rise into the air. It was nothing like she had ever seen before. She had no idea what was going on, but somehow she figured it was all going to be ok. At that very moment Inuyasha pulsed. Then a few second later, he pulsed again. He started to breathe, his wounds were healing, and all the blood was going back into his body. With that, the color died and they floated back to the ground.

She stared at him for two hours waiting for him to wake. Finally, he twitched his ears and nose and opened his eyes slowly. And the first thing he saw was a beautiful, raven- haired girl at his side, staring at him.

Smirking, he said, "Why don't you take a picture, it lasts longer!" She looked up, so...so...well there really wasn't a word for how happy and relieved she was.

"Inuyasha, don't you ever do that to me again!" she said, starting to cry.

"Keh, it's not like I wanted to die, wench."

"Inuyasha!" she said warningly.

"Kagome, about what I said before...I" he stumbled on his words.

"It's ok Inuyasha, I understand. You were just about to die and..." she was cut off.

"A strangled smile fell from your face. What kills me is that I hurt you this way The worst part is that I didn't even know. Now there's a million reasons for you to go. But if you can find a reason to stay."

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" she asked with confusion crossing her face.

"I'll do whatever it takes To turn this around. I know what's at stake. I know that I've let you down. And if you give me a chance, Believe that I can change. I'll keep us together whatever it takes."

"Oh, I get it." Kagome said staring into Inuyasha's eyes.

"She said..." Now, it was Inuyasha's turn to be cut off.

"If we're gonna make this work, You gotta let me inside even though it hurts. Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see."

"She said..." Inuyasha said with a smile

" Like it or not, it's the way it's gotta be. You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me."

"I'll do whatever it takes To turn this around. I know what's at stake. I know that I've let you down. And if you give me a chance And give me a break, I'll keep us together. I know you deserve much better. But remember the time I told you the way that I felt That I'd be lost without you and never find myself, Let's hold onto each other above everything else. Start over, start over. I'll do whatever it takes To turn this around. I know what's at stake I know I've let you down And if you give me a chance And believe that I can change I'll keep us together whatever it takes." Inuyasha finished.

"Oh Inuyasha, thank you! You really mean it?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, I wouldn't say it if I didn't" _'Don't be mean, Inuyasha. Geez!'_

"Inuyasha, I love you, too!" she said hugging him so tight he almost couldn't breath.

"Umm...hey Kagome? Where did the demon go?"

"Well, I think I killed him."

"Really, how?" he asked amazed and proud.

"Umm...I used my miko powers and blew him to high heaven." she laughed.

"You're spending too much time with me. I'm starting to rub off on you!" He smiled. "I'm very proud of you, I really am!"

"Aww Inu, thank you!"

"Inu?"

"Yeah, it's my new pet name for you. You like it?" she asked a little worried.

"Sure, why not. It's better then mutt face or dog boy or even puppy." Yhey both laughed and thought of Koga (Inuyasha laughing harder because now Kagome was HIS and not Koga's). "But why when you asked did you seem worried?"

"I don't know, I thought you might not like it. Maybe think it was stupid."

"Kags, I would never think anything that involves me that's coming out of your mouth would be bad." Inuyasha smiled at the insinuation and the beautiful smile on Kagome's face.

"Kags?"

"Yeah, you like it?"

"Yes, most definitely!" she squeaked.

"Umm...so maybe we should get going. You know everyone was scared and worried about you when you didn't come back. So I think we should leave. Plus, I really don't like this place." He shivered a little.

"Ok, lets go then." She helped him up and they walked out of the cave hand in hand.

Almost half way back to camp, Inuyasha was still thinking about the fight. _Wait, how am I still alive? I thought I died. 'Does it really matter, you're alive and she's alive and you both admitted your feelings for each other.' You know, I really don't think I need you anymore. Can you just go away? 'Ah well, no I can't really. If you want to know what happened so badly, just ask!' I think I will._

"Hey Kags?"

"What Inu?" she smiled.

"Umm, didn't I die?" The look on Kagome's face was so sad, he almost felt bad for making her relive that terrible scene again.

"Yeah, yeah you did." she said with hurt and pain in her eyes.

"Well, if I did, then how come I'm here talking to you?"

"I...well...umm...I healed you with my miko powers."

"You what?! You did, really?! Oh Kags, thank you so much." he said joyously

"Yeah, I did. And you're welcome." she paused.

"Kagome, I love you so much! You really mean the world to me. Will you be...will you be..."

"Inu, just spit it out!" she said, laughing.

"HEY! Fine, I just won't tell you then!' he said defiantly. _Hehe, that'll get her! _

"Inu" she said warningly "I can still S-I-T you, even if I love you."

"Great! Fine, I'll tell you." he grumbled. _You know I really hate these damn beads!_

"Thank you!" She smiled a sly grin.

"Ok, then. Kagome, will you...be my...mate?! I mean I know it's sudden and everything, but..." Inuyasha said hesitantly.

"Inu, do you even have to ask?! Of course you cute puppy you. I wouldn't dream of saying no!' she screamed with joy, jumping so high.

Inuyasha picked her up and hugged her tight. _You know I don't like being called cute. I'm a demon. But maybe puppy ain't so bad. _He smiled inside and out. Kagome put her arms around his neck. With that, he captured her lips with his and swung her around and around, both of them enjoying every minute of their wonderful lives. After that long and joyous moment, they broke apart and walked back to camp, again, walking hand in hand, smiling to each other every so often.

Finally, they arrived back at camp. Everyone looked up in surprised happiness. Kagome was back and Inuyasha and her. It seemed they had worked out their issues and were holding hands, looking wonderfully content with life.

"Hi everyone. I didn't mean to worry you!" Kagome said meekly.

"It's ok Kagome as long as you're safe and sound. And by the look of things, I think you're more than ok. Sango smiled widely.

"Sango!"

"What, it's the truth isn't it?" Sango laughed.

"...." Kagome look don't at the ground with a bright blush.

"So Lady Kagome, are you ok?" Miroku asked giving Inuyasha a lecherous grin.

"I'm great, I really am!" she smiled and looked up at Inuyasha.

"Hey monk, nothing happened. Get your mind out of the gutter!" Inuyasha said shaking his head.

Miroku just smiled pretending to look innocent, which as we all know is so totally untrue.

"Hey where's Shippo?" Kagome asked, a little worried.

"Oh, he's just sleepi..." At that moment, Sango was cut off.

"KAGOME!!!" A small blur of red fluff came running into her stomach and free arm.

"Hi Shippo. Sorry, I didn't come back right away."

"Never leave me again, ok Kagome?!" he said with tears in his eyes. "I was so scared,"

cuddling up more to Kagome.

She looked up at Inuyasha and he smiled down at her (an actual smile, an actual sweet smile) Kagome nodded. "I promise, Shippo. I'll never leave any of you again!" She smiled one of her big happy grins at them all.

Sango and Miroku just smiled in approval. _It was great that their friends were together at last. It took them long enough, _they both thought to themselves and laughed lightly, causing the rest of the group to join in.

_I guess this night wasn't all bad, _they thought together. _Not that bad at all._

**THE END**

Hey everyone! I know it's been a long time, but I'm back. lol Well, for right now. I've had this on my computer for a while and I finally got time to get it on here and edited. I know, I know where are the poems! I have a bunch written I just have to edit and get them on here. I promise when summer hits and I'm not at college from 9am-6pm, I'll have them up here!

Well, I hope you liked this story, review if you would like.

~Sandy~

* * *


End file.
